Riflekind
}} Riflekind is a Strife Specibus that has been used by many people in the Homestuck universe, including Jade Harley, Eridan Ampora, Roxy Lalonde, Caliborn, , Mom, and Grandpa. Hunting Rifle This is the initial weapon Jade uses in her Strife Specibus. This hunting rifle is used by Jade in Strife with her dead Grandpa and her dog, Bec. She only makes sound effects when attacking her Grandpa, and Bec dodges each bullet by twisting reality. At one point, both Jade and Bec ride on top of one of the bullets fired by Jade by means of Bec's powers. She trusts her hunting rifle, and Grandpa would give her hell if he saw her leave the house without it. Harpoon Gun Jade also owns a harpoon gun and when she wants to sneak out of her house without Bec's knowledge. She does this after her dream sequence to figure out what is in the Frog Temple. The harpoon rope is stranded on one of the frog temple pillars, and it stays on top of the pillar until the Exiles find it in the distant future. It may also be a reference to Another MSPA comic, Jailbreak, as the harpoon in that comic is used to traverse over to the top of another building. Mom's Rifle Little is known about this rifle, not even its name. It is only seen in Mom's hands during the End-of-act 4 animation. It vaguely resembles the PSG-1 sniper rifle. Laser Gun A high octane weapon powered by the most deadly sciences, owned by Roxy. She wielded this weapon when the Condesce's Imperial Drones launched a siege on her home. It is similar to her pre-scratch self's rifle. Given its appearance, this gun is speculated to be an alchemization component of Ahab's Crosshairs. Blunderbuss Grandpa's weapon of choice. Tends to be before use. A single shot is enough to take out a Basilisk or blind a giclops. Or maybe the occasional butterfly. Girl's Best Friend Jade combined Dave's Midnight Crew Poster with her rifle to create this. The number of Diamond Grist used to create this (500,500, which in roman numerals is DD), the presence of a diamond on the gun, and its name (a reference to the term "Diamonds are a girl's best friend"), makes this weapon a reference to Diamonds Droog. Jade is seen using this weapon against Bec Noir, who teleports the bullets into Dave's back. The weapon is based on the real-life Saiga 12k shotgun. Green Sun Streetsweeper Jade combined her Green Sun bedsheets with the Girl's Best Friend to make this. It's unknown if it has any special powers, though since one of its components is the Green Sun (or at least portrays it) it might have first guardian powers, which makes for a ridiculously powerful gun, giving us a reason as to why this thing is so goddamn expensive. Jade is shown using it at the top of the page. It appears to be firing miniature Green Suns. They did not seem to affect Bec Noir due to his first guardian powers. This gun is based on the Korobov TKB-022PM assault rifle. Proton Cannon Jade tried to make the Proton Cannon, but it cost a fuckton of Grist, much, much more than the other items she created in her Alchemy binge, which were already ludicrously expensive. The Proton Cannon originates from Marvel Super Heroes. It can only be used when Jade is donning the Iron Lass Suit, as a reference to Marvel Super Heroes (the game from which its sprite was ripped) where Iron Man uses this as a special attack. It later appears in the Marvel VS Capcom series, where it is more commonly recognized as one of War Machine's special attacks. Ahab's Crosshairs A blue harpoon gun with lightning coming from the tip. It is strapped to the back of the bunny contained within the green box from Jade. It is named after Captain Ahab from Moby Dick, who died trying to harpoon the titular white whale. The bunny also wields the Royal Deringer, the Quills of Echidna, and the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo. Instead of actually shooting harpoons, Ahab's Crosshairs fires a massive laser at its target, which is capable of doing an absolutely immense amount of damage, if not killing its target in a single hit. A bigger version of it was found in a ghost ship on Alternia on a particularly hard Flarp campaign by Eridan Ampora along with Vriska Serket's Fluorite Octet. He then sent the code to Jade, so she could alchemize it and use it against Rose. In the same way that the Quills of Echidna are a reference to Jade's denizen, Ahab's Crosshairs perhaps reference Cetus, Rose's (speculated) denizen, who takes its name from the constellation "The Whale" (and when Eridan was first , in which he killed a white whale with it). "FFFFFF" is the hexidecimal code for the color White, and "WW" could imply "whale," as spoken by Eridan. The handle is shaped like a seahorse, which is Eridan's Lusus. The Crosshairs is said to be "about the most powerful weapon the kind abstratus will allow", implying that it could be the ultimate or penultimate rifle. Eridan makes Jade alchemize Ahab's Crosshairs after she begins her game session, but she believes it to be a "legendary piece of shit" and discards it. The amount of Build Grist needed when she alchemized it is one number to 16,777,216, which is the number of techniques that Vriska's Fluorite Octet can do (and also the decimal value of FFFFFF+1); Vriska and her dice are often paired with Eridan and his rifle. After Eridan got the white magic science wand, he abandoned his artifact, mainly because Ahab's crosshair wasn't as strong as the wand (judging by Eridan's duels with Sollux). It was later found by Equius Zahhak in the Equius: Seek the highb100d Flash, but Equius broke it with his enormous strength and couldn't use it in defeating the eponymous highbl00d. The version of the weapon that Jade alchemized was in the hands of an iguana. This is likely a bad idea. There is a distinct possibility that Cronus Ampora, Eridan's pre-scratch Dancestor, also possessed this weapon, as he was near its chest when Meenah found it and seemed distraught when she broke it over her knee. Due to the nature of paradox space it's likely that the weapon that John found with the bunny is even the same copy that Jade alchemized in her session, and later deposited in the lotus capsule in the B2 Frog Temple in order for and send it to John. However this remains unconfirmed. Black Rifle A weapon used by Caliborn, as seen in S Caliborn: Enter. Although it does not have a name, it does have an innocous double - the Black Staff. When Caliborn awoke and freed himself, he picked up his familiar weapon, and was seen calmly holding it to himself as he entered the medium. Each functions as an opposite to Calliope's White Magnum/White Wand, and each also resembles the golden, colour-flashing sceptre/assault rifle uses, which a) adds to the duality between Caliborn and Calliope and b) further implies a connection between Caliborn and . He has been holding it incorrectly, by the magazine, but not caring, and soon after used it to violently riddle Gamzee Makara with bullet holes. Interestingly, while firing, he held and used the gun in the same way as did when he killed Andrew Hussie, holding it in one hand and firing much more than necessary. It is unknown of whether this is a sprite re-use or not, but Aimless Renegade has been seen with a rifle identical to Caliborn's. His assault rifle is based on a Tactical AKM with a 74 style muzzle brake. Gold Rifle A weapon used by Caliborn. Although it does not have a name, it does have an innocous double - the Gold Staff. It seems to function similarly to the Black Rifle, and mainly serves as a thematic step in the direction of becoming . Lord English's Assault Rifle 's possession|image = LordEnglishRifle.png|imagewidth = 300}} Golden and equipped with a Green Sun laser sight, this is the weapon that used to viciously murder our beloved author in cold blood. Its innocuous double is his Golden Cuestaff. He wields it with only one hand, and fires it rapidly and indiscriminately. apparently ditched the rifle after murdering Andrew Hussie leading to it being picked up by Spades Slick. The gun and staff are both incredibly large and heavy, weighing hundreds of pounds. Crockercorp Appearifier Rifle This rifle was seen being used by Roxy in Act 6 Act 4 as she was exploring her planet. It was likely alchemized from her appearifier and rifle. She uses it to appearify a fenestrated wall to the top of a pyramid, allowing Jane to leap through the Gate above it. It appears similar to a sniper rifle, but with bright red coloring and the white Crocker fork logo on the side. The use of the gun in Act 6 Act 4 is very reminiscent of the portal gun from Portal. Vriska later the same way, in order to of Dirk arriving in the session. In addition, the appearifier rifle shares the same sprite as the .308 DKS-501 sniper rifle from the Fallout series of games. Blunderbuss of Zillywigh The Blunderbuss of Zillywigh is one of the legendary weapons from cherubim folklore, its namesake being the continent in which it was created. Apparently it was cast from the most priceless squippyclink ores mined from the famous whooping volcanoes owned and curated by the distinguished Maximillion Hotpocket Puckershuttle Junior, and then packed to the brim with the hilarious traveling Grief Miser's explosive winklepork snuff. Category:Kind Abstrata